Road Trip Jersey style
by J-Curran
Summary: John, Randy and Dave, in there Collage days go on a cross country road trip for one of there Childhood pacts.
1. Chapter One

Please R&R people 

PS… I am from New Zealand, so I do not know how long it would be to travel places in the United States

"Man I can't believe its finally Spring Break!" John collapsed onto one of the dining room chairs in his mother's house. He wore a black tee shirt over blue denim shorts. He dropped the large suitcase he was holding onto the Persian Rug. It was Spring Break, and the three boys decide to head back to John's parents house for the Break, hoping to get it on with a few of the local ladies.

"Yo man this is so cool!" Batista exclaimed as he followed John into the house. He wore a nice dark suit with his eyes hidden behind a pair of expensive sunglasses. "Spring Break, here I come! Its time to get busy with the ladies!" He motioned as if he was spanking someone in front of him. John laughed

"Come on guys, its not all about the girls you no." Randy Orton said as he, too, followed John and Dave into the house, carrying the rest of the guys stuff. The other two looked at each other and laughed.

"Why do you think its called spring break?" Dave asked Randy. He shrugged his shoulders. "Because when you get it on with the ladies, some bed springs will surly be breaking!" John cracked up laughing. Randy just shook his head.

"Come on get real," Randy shook is head again. "I know your lying." John and Dave looked at each other again.

"Anyway," Dave spoke. "How do you know your parents are gone?" Dave asked John.

"Yo mum!" John screamed. Silence. "Dad!" Silence. "I guess there gone then."

"They might have went out for a bit then come back," Randy proclaimed. John got up and looked outside. He then sat back down.

"Boats gone. They never take it unless they're going for more than a week." A smile grew on Dave's face.

"Oh it's on!" Dave pumped a fist into the air.

"Like Donkey Kong!" John shouted back. They exchanged high fives and grins, then turned to Randy.

"Come on guys, let's just settle in first." They both frowned. "Let's just put all of our stuff into our own rooms, and then we can start thinking about partying." John just shook is head and Dave groaned.

"What ever." John whimpered

"Yea ok." Dave said.

After bringing all of the stuff in from John's Subaru WRX, the three guy's head of to three different rooms.

"Yo Cena," Dave shouted out. "I'm gonna take your bro's room." He entered the room and dumped all of his stuff then came back out. Randy walked down the well-lit hall and came to a stop at the end. There was a door marked 'Sam's room'.

"Hey John, I never knew you had a another brother." He opened the door and was welcomed by a brightly-lit pink room, stuffed with teddy bears and dolls. Randy looked around in awe.

"I don't," John placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. "I have a sister." Dave laughed. They then made their way towards John's room and entered. Posters of the Legend's and current wrestlers of the WWE covered the bright blue wallpaper on his wall. A bed and desk stood over in the corner of the room, and a mirror and a set of drawers stood on the other. John dumped his stuff onto his bed and took the scene all in. He couldn't believe he was back in his old room.

"Who am I?" Dave asked as he did a pose.

"The Hulkstar!" Randy cried and they high fived each other.

"And who am I now?" Dave pushed Randy hard, and he went flying into the set of drawers, making it crash to the floor.

"Guys!" John shouted, waking him up from his daydream. "Watch it man."

"Hey what's this?" Randy asked as he bent over to pick up a piece of paper that was lying behind the drawer. He opened it up.

No matter what happens, we will DEFINITELY go on this trip. We just have to! So if you sign your name below, It is forever a pact and we will ALL have to go, and I mean ALL go… to 'Sunshine Island' 

in New Jersey… before it is to late

John Cena 

Dave Batista

Randy Orton

"Yo guys, we gotta do this!" Randy grinned. "We just have to!" Dave ripped the piece of paper out of his hands and read it out aloud.

"What! Are you crazy! It's Spring Break. Were gonna be getting it on with the ladies. Not going half way across country just to get to some stupid Island. I don't even remember what that Damn Island is all about. Tell him John." But John just stood there.

"I think we should go." Dave just stared in disbelief. "After all, we did make the pact that we would go. And before it is too late."

"Well how do we know if it's too late or not?" Dave asked. "How come we can't go like, next year or something?"

"Because it really would be to late." John and Dave turned to Randy. He was sitting at a computer in John's room and he had the 'Sunshine Island' page up on the Internet. "It says here that the place is going to be shut down in 5 days. So they're going to be having a huge closing down party. The best festival with rides, sun, and all the babes you can imagine. It says so right there." Randy pointed to the text. A huge grin spread on Dave's face.

"Well I do suppose we could give it a shot. It doesn't actually look half bad ya know."

"There's the spirit Dave!" John put a hand on Dave's shoulder, but quickly took it back off. "Even if it is only because of the babes and not of the pact."

"But guys," Randy spoke up. "Do you really think we could make it from here, all the way in North Dakota, to New Jersey in 5 days?"

"Well there's only one way to find out isn't there!"

Ok my second, well third WWE fanfic I suppose. Please R&R… Because it really helps me and motivates me when you guys and girls do, even if it is a bad review.


	2. Chapter Two

**

* * *

**

**2**

"Lets get going!" Dave tooted the horn. He had packed all his stuff, and was now waiting on the other two. Randy popped his head out the door.

"Well we have to make something to eat before we go." He held a butter knife and some bread in his hands.

"Yo don't be making me any of that fairy bread shit," Dave replied. 'Cause it gives me the runs' he said under his breath. "Man we can just stop of somewhere on the way.

"No can do I'm afraid," John said as he put some of his luggage into the boot. "We have to save as much money as we can. If this is going to take us five days, I think we should take every freebee we can get our hands on. Besides, how much money do we have?" Dave pulled out his wallet and took out all his money. He counted it up.

"I believe I've got just over $500 here." Dave said. John counted his money.

"I've got $400. Great that's $900. Yo Randy. How much money you got?" John asked. Randy stepped outside.

"A grand." John and Dave looked stunned. "I have been saving up you know, to buy stuff other than boo's and on girls you know.

"Then what are you going to waste it on then?" Dave smirked and John laughed. "Anyway you've got a $1000 dollars. So altogether that's, uh, well that's-"

"$1900," John just looked at Dave. "Man I thought you did calculus?" he asked.

"Have you seen the teacher, Ms 'Fabulous' Moolah? Man she is hot! She's like an angel sent down from the Heavens above."

"Dude, she's like 60 years old!" John laughed. "She's got more rolls than a bakery!" Randy cracked up over that one. Dave looked angry.

"Don't you be talking about my woman like that!" John just shook his head in disbelief. "Randy lets get going!" Dave started to get angry. "Don't make me come in there and bust a-"

"Ok man." Randy stepped out onto the porch. He held a bag of fruit and some sandwiches. "Here's our lunch. John locked the door and Randy dumped his stuff into the boot. Dave grabbed a sandwich.

"There better not be any Tomato relish crap in these," Dave took a bite into his sandwich. "Hey this is quite good. What's in it?"

"Pickle relish."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think that's were Kristal used to live," John pointed to a bright pink house and tooted the horn. They had finally left John's house and were finally making their way towards their destination, Sunshine Island. _The_ greatest theme park with the wildest rides, biggest of biggest pools and hydro-slides, all the food you can handle, and now, a huge amount of babes.

"And how do you know exactly that's were she lives?" Dave turned to look at him in the passenger seat.

"Because that's were I got my freak on with her," John laughed. Randy just shook his head.

"Man are you gay or something?" Dave turned his head and looked at Randy. Randy looked wide-eyed.

"Me! Gay! Get real. I'm as straight as a ruler." He went red in the face

"I mean it's all good if you are, I won't judge." Dave replied

"I am not gay! Honestly, I'm not."

"Just leave it as it is Randy. Every time we talk about girls you shake your head in disgust."

"That's because girls isn't all that I care about in life."

"Yeah that's true. Because guy's are aren't they."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, what was that?" John pulled the car over to the side of the road. It was starting to get dark.

"What waswhat?" Dave asked. John got out and walked to the front of the car. He kicked the tire.

"I don't believe this!" He shouted. He pointed to the front left tire of the car. Randy hopped out to check it out. "It's blown."

"You mean it exploded and disintegrated?" Dave looked shocked.

"No, you fool." John took off his cap and placed it on the bonnet. "It's got a hole in it. I don't know what were going to do now. I didn't bring the spare with us."

"Spare car?" Dave asked. Randy and John just looked at him.

"Go back to sleep Dave." Randy said. "He means spare tyre. And now were stuck here until another car passes by and decides to help us."

"Why not go into that garage?" Dave pointed up the road, and funny enough, there was a garage, a little more than 200 metres ahead.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day!" John laughed. He put the hand brake down and him and Randy moved towards the back of the car. "Yo Dave come give us a hand." Dave hopped out and pointed to his cream suit he was wearing.

"There's no way I'm getting this dirty." And then he hopped back in.

"Don't expect use to buy you anything in the shop up there then!" Randy shot back. "You can just eat my lovely sandwiches I made." Dave hopped out, folded his jacket and put it back in the car, then made his way to the back.

"There's no way I'm eating any of that shit with your 'home' made mayonnaise in it no more."

"That's the spirit!" John said, and they all started to push the red WRX towards the garage.

* * *

Ok it WILL get better. I promise… Please Review. I will only continue if I get a few more than 5 reviews all up. So PLEASE PLEASE Review 


End file.
